chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Boombomb/Guaranteed feels
What if this was all a long lasting dream, all the stuff we've been through, all the happiness, all the joy, all the sad times, all the jokes, and we wake up one night. We rush to our Laptop or Computer, or even our iPad, we open the browser, and wait as it loads, when it does, we type in "Chill Sonic Fanon Wiki" and nothing comes up. We search the URL and to no avail nothing comes up. Chill was just a dream, we were all stardust in your minds. We don't exist. Chill doesn't exist, you're confused... You met these people with different personalities, a wet substance rubs down your cheek, it then drips on your floor, everyone you met doesn't exist? No, you know these people must exist, please let them exist, you try to track them, Skype and everything, they don't exist. You begin to remember the dream, you were living it. You miss everyone you never met. You miss your TP partner, you miss an admin, you even miss CoW, because you realise the jokes that 'We' made about him never existed. If you'd ever invited anyone from your personal life onto Chill, they don't exist, they were part of this dream. You cry more and more, but keep quiet, sure to not make anyone up. We don't exist, we're your dream, we could even be your imaginary friends, we may just be stardust be we loved you as a person, you were awesome, you still are, we're the stars every night, we're the clouds, and we're the moon. We're inside you as a being, we push you forward, even though we don't exist. We make you stronger, even thought we don't exist. The glowing orange once hurt your eyes. It may have been a dream But you felt the pain. You felt the joy You felt the happiness You felt the sorrow You felt Chill. You could've met someone that seemed so.. Real! They'd be your best real life friend right? It's not true. They don't live in, England, they don't live in, New york. The only place they live in now Is your hearts. You feel tears go onto your hands and let out a sad and angry scream. The person from your fandom doesn't exist any more, there's not one fragment of their being on this earth. You laughed together even though you weren't near one another. You watched the same stuff at the same time, but you weren't watching TV with them, you listened to the same music as them, but you didn't share your headphones. They'd not have lived. You can't track them down, it's too difficult But... But this isn't fair is it..? All these, people, these faces, these arguments, these talkplays, these characters, these blogs, these pages. They don't exist. They're nothing. You're lucky you woke nobody up during that scream. You breathe uncontrolably and it hurts sometimes, due to the crying. You're not sure what time you woke up at, you check the clock on your system. It's 3:54 AM. March 16th, 2012 March 16th is the day the supposed wiki was made, the 'Dreamland' So, you've got a year until this day, just about. The clock is ticking. But for now, you just sit with your hands trembling as the salty eye water drips on them. And you just repeat the words. "It's not fair" Category:Blog posts